


In a Word

by carlwilkersonwrites



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwilkersonwrites/pseuds/carlwilkersonwrites
Summary: Small stories, each inspired by a randomly chosen word.Lots of fluff, reader beware!Also, some occasional depressing stories may be hidden in here.





	1. Password

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back writing again!
> 
> This is inspired by CDNCrow's Forty Tails. I'm using a random word generator to find a word that I work into a short story. I plan on writing many of these - sometimes more than one a day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Rated Mature for possible themes.

“You’ll never guess it, fluff.”

 

“I haven’t even tried yet!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Guarantee you’ll never get it.”

 

The conversation had become a circular one. Judy was convinced that she could guess the password to Nick’s phone. Nick was adamant that she couldn’t.  
  
Judy huffed.  
  
“At least let me _try_.”  
  
Nick grinned and leaned back in his chair, pulling down his uniform as it began to crumple up around his waist.  
  
“Three tries.”  
  
Judy immediately took his phone and began experimenting.  
  
**Hustle**

Denied.  
  
**nickrocks99**

Denied.

 

She hesitated. Only one try left. She inhaled and took the plunge.  
  
**FoxinSocks**  
  
Nick saw the last one and chuckled.  
  
“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

 

Judy let out a frustrated sigh and handed his phone back.  
  
“I _will_ figure it out eventually.”

 

“I certainly hope so.”  
  
Judy balked at the odd response, but just as she was about to ask Nick what he meant, Bogo walked into the briefing room and the matter was quickly forgotten.  


 

Later that day, Nick decided to catch up on some emails in the squad car while Judy drove. He swiped the screen, paused to glance at Judy, then punched in his password.  
  
**ilovecarrots**


	2. Umbrella

Judy’s teeth chattered, and her breath created a dense, silver cloud in front of her face. She was soaked to the bone, courtesy of the storm that had unleashed torrents of rain upon Zootopia over the last hour.  
  
She had hoped to beat the rain and catch an early bus home, but an unusually large amount of paperwork had squashed any hope of that particular outcome.  
  
She leaned against the bus stop, shivering. She looked up toward the street, dimly lit by yellowed streetlights. If she wasn’t freezing her ass off, she might have thought it was pretty.  
  
The soft pitter-patter rhythm of the rain suddenly changed to a deeper, more resonant sound, coinciding with an immediate dryness.  
  
Judy looked up, and her view of the sky was blotted out by a black umbrella. She turned around to see its wielder, and was greeted by Nick, who was wearing one of the smuggest grins she’d ever seen.  
  
Judy didn’t even bother to say anything. She heavily into his warm body, happy that he had caught up with her.  
  
They waited together.


	3. Accent

Nick had been seeing Jessica for two months. She was a vixen. She was gorgeous. She was funny.  
  
And her accent was fucking horrendous.  
  
At least that’s what Judy thought. She couldn’t stand that pretentious fucking accent. It was so… _fake._ It felt like something Nick should have seen through in an instant.  
  
Judy’s face reddened. She felt guilty, because she should be _happy_ for Nick for finding someone. She just loathed the thought of Jessica telling jokes in that stupid accent, and Nick laughing and leaning in to kiss her, and –

 

Her foot was hammering a tattoo into the ground, and she had barely even noticed. She tried her best to submerge her frustration, and as she continued to walk down the street allowed her mind to wander off in other directions, exploring what ifs.  
  
Because really, what was the worst that could happen if she just admitted to Nick that she was in love with him?


	4. Punch

Judy loved the ZPD officer’s ball.  
  
Mostly because it gave her an excuse to sidle up to Nick and dance with him, because he was the only mammal on the force small enough for her to dance with.  
  
Besides the obvious main benefit, there was always a colorful array of food and drink, including a massive pool (not an exaggeration – it was at least ten feet around and three feet deep) of punch.  
  
McHorn and Delgato, both being twelve year olds trapped in adult bodies, decided to spike it.  
  
Judy, being the smallest in the room, was the first to feel it. She was swaying against Nick on the dance floor and was beginning to feel _really_ good. She looked up at her partner.  
  
“Hey Nick.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I love you.”  
  
“Love ya too, Carrots.”

 

Judy blinked, and giggled girlishly.  
  
“No, I mean I loooooooove you.”

 

She punctuated the last sentence with a light prod to his chest.

 

Nick looked down suspiciously.  
  
“Have you been drinking?”  
  
“Just punch. Punch. Why would they name such a tasty drink after something so violent? Or is it the other way around?”  
  
Judy giggled again.  
  
“I think this punch has puuuunch.”

 

Nick sighed.  
  
“Yeah, I think you might just be right. Come on, fluff. You’re going home.”  
  
Judy stomped her foot, and almost lost her balance.  
  
“But I wanna daaaaaaaance, Nick!”

 

“We’ll dance at your place, Carrots.”  
  
“Oh, really!?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She fell asleep shortly after, and Nick had to carry her back to her apartment on his back, garnering a couple of odd looks that were dismissed when he flashed his badge. He laid her down in her bed, made sure her door was locked, and went home.

 

\---

 

The next morning was a little awkward. Judy sat next to Nick in the briefing room, beet-red with embarrassment as Nick told her what had happened.

 

Judy lowered her head onto the desk as Nick continued, attempting to hide her face with her ears.

 

“Oh, God. What did I say?”  
  
“Nothing I didn’t already know, Carrots.”


	5. Golf

“It’s not a sport, Carrots. It’s an _activity._ ”  
  
“It’s in the Olympics, Nick. It’s a sport.”

 

“Oh _please._ So is curling, I feel like that invalidates your argument.”

 

“You’re just jealous of my sweet swing, fox.”  
  
“You know what, Carrots? I would not be upset if I never talked about, saw, or watched golf.”  
  
“Suit yourself. I guess I’ll just have to play with Jack instead, if you’re not interested.”  
  
“You know what? I’ve always wanted to learn more about the great game of golf.”


	6. Snarl

Nick and Judy were leaving from lunch at their favorite diner when Judy heard him do it for the first time.  
  
It was their off day, and they were out of uniform. The pair had just started to walk back to Nick’s car when a young rabbit buck catcalled Judy.  
  
Judy was about to handle it herself, but then Nick whipped around to face the buck and _snarled_. It wasn’t a playful, “give my badge back, Carrots” snarl, either – it was a full blown, “I’m going to fuck you up” snarl.  
  
The buck was petrified, and let out an extremely sheepish apology as Nick wrapped his arm around Judy’s waist, letting his tail sweep against the back of her legs.  
  
As soon as the car doors were shut, Judy turned to her boyfriend.  
  
“Nick.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“That was _so fucking hot.”_


	7. File

“Nick, I seriously don’t understand why you won’t let me do it for you. It doesn’t seem like that big a deal.”  
  
“Fluff, I love you. Desperately. But this is a guy thing, and a fox thing.”  
  
Judy sidled up to Nick on the couch, gazing into his eyes.  
  
“Please? I’ll let you give me one free, public tail squeeze.”

 

Nick eyed the doe shrewdly.  
  
“One per paw.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Judy pumped her fist in victory, and picked up the nail file.  
  
Nick looked like he was biting back panic.  
  
“Just remember to go nice and slow, yeah? And at an angle so you don’t tear anything.”  
  
Judy leaned down and kissed his overlong claws, then his paws, then his arm, and slowly made her way up to his muzzle.  
  
“Nick”, she whispered huskily, “I couldn’t hurt you if I tried.”  
  
Nick smiled warmly, leaning into her embrace.  
  
“I know.”


	8. Nightmare

Judy awoke abruptly, a cold sweat beading her forehead. She wiped it away, trembling.

It was always the same dream.

Nick got shot. Nick died.

And she always managed to wake up just as she realized that last bit.

Her restlessness had woken up Nick, who wound himself around her like a living blanket. Judy heard him murmur softly into her ear.

"Did you have the dream again?"

Judy only turned into him and burrowed into his chest as a response.

Nick pulled her as close as he could and placed a sleepy kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, and I'll never leave you. Go back to sleep."

She did, and it was deep and dreamless.


	9. Bulletin

**Via Zootopia News Network**   
  
  
  


Tragedy struck at the heart of Zootopia today when an out of control delivery truck struck a ZPD police cruiser head-on.  
  
Officer Nicholas Wilde-Hopps, Fox, 36, and Officer Judy Wilde-Hopps, Rabbit, 28, were both pronounced dead at the scene.

A public, joint funeral will be held by the ZPD on Saturday at 1:00 PM in the Savannah Central Cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person.


	10. Seminar

"And that", huffed Bogo, "is why relationships with co-workers are unacceptable in our line of work.  Any questions?"  
  
The room was quiet, but not silent.  Boo listened carefully, and heard what sounded like barely suppressed laughter.  
  
The last few days at the ZPD had included a mandatory seminar on workplace relationships and why they were  **bad**.  The officers of the ZPD found the seminar absolutely hilarious, because approximately half of the officers on the force were dating each other. Their number included a certain fox and bunny, who were among those trying (and failing) to contain their mirth.  
  
Bogo, realizing that had lost his audience, cut his losses and sent them all home.  
  
\---

As soon as Judy and Nick left the atrium, Judy suddenly grabbed Nick's tail close to the base, causing him to yip.  
  
"So Nick."  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"What do you say I show you exactly why workplace relationships are awesome when we get home?"


	11. Escape

Judy was immobilized. She squirmed, but her arms and legs barely moved. She tried to reach some kind of stable footing, but she was being held above any surface her feet could reach. She struggled for another minute before giving up and addressing her captor.  
  
“Nick”, she sighed, “let go of me.”  
  
Nick’s reply was barely audible, as his muzzle was buried deep in her neck – but it sounded like “no”.

 

Nick, Judy had learned, was extremely affectionate in private. He constantly wanted to be near her, or holding her, or cuddling her. Rather than feeling put upon, Judy recognized it for what it was - Nick was simply happy to have someone that he could open up to completely, emotionally and physically.  
  
And, to be quite honest, she enjoyed it as much as he did.  
  
Occasionally, he would wrap his arms, legs and tail around her in what he fondly referred to as “The Burrito of Love”, which had led to Judy’s current predicament.

 

Judy was about to speak again, but then she felt Nick’s nose running up her neck, then her head, and up to her right ear. She felt her heart beating faster and heat rushing suddenly into her face.  
  
Ears were a massive erogenous zone for bunnies, and Nick knew it.  
  
His muzzle worked its way back down her ear, and he whispered softly.  
  
“Are you _sure_ you want to escape the big mean fox?”  
  
As he spoke, one of his paws slipped beneath the waistband of her pants, gently exploring the area between her legs.  
  
Judy could only give a pleasured whimper in response. This fox was _good_.  
  
She felt his grip loosen slightly, and turned around to face him. She gripped both sides of his muzzle with her paws and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
As she started to tug at his fur, eliciting happy grunts from her partner, she finally managed to formulate an answer.  
  
“Nick… why would I ever want to escape from you?”


	12. Scent

“Nick, I want to do it. I’m tired of hiding the fact together, I’m tired of feeling like I’m supposed to be ashamed when there is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. I love you, you love me, and I’m proud of that, damn it!”  
  
Nick couldn’t help but smile. One of the many things he loved about Judy was the way she worked herself into a frenzy over something she was passionate about. She would just get so _energized_ by the fact that there was a problem, and would never deflate until she had fixed it.

 

But this problem was a little more personal.  
  
The anti-interspecies relationship groups had seen a recent surge in popularity. The reason behind it was anyone’s guess, but Nick figured that intolerance went in and out of style just like everything else. He and Judy’s relationship had always been rather low-key, but they had occasionally been refused service at certain restaurants, or had the occasional slur thrown at them.  
  
Nothing they couldn’t handle.  
  
But Judy wanted to take a big next step in making their relationship public.  
  
She wanted to mark him.  
  
Normally, Nick was all for it – he _loved_ the way she smelled, and he _loved_ the way she would rub her chin all over him, like she was feverishly trying to scratch a body-wide itch. The only problem was that it took a couple days for it to wear off.  
  
Scent marking was an extremely public declaration of intimacy – paw holding was one thing, but scent marking screamed out “Hey! I have been _all over_ this mammal!”  
  
The more Nick thought about it, the less he cared what people would think. There was only one mammal whose opinion he really cared about, and she was standing right in front of him.  
  
He started forward and grabbed Judy by the hips, pulling her into him.  
  
Judy gasped in surprise, about to object, but was silenced by Nick running the corners of his mouth all along her head and her ears.  
  
She exclaimed in pure joy and began to reciprocate, starting at the crook of his neck and working her way around and down. She could feel Nick’s body thrumming with excitement, and she swore she was shaking with happiness.  
  
The anti-interspecies groups might have had signs and slurs, but Nick and Judy had a silent, unstoppable confirmation of their love that no amount of yelling could ever drown out.


	13. Over

“It’s over. We’re done. I’m leaving.”  
  
Nick’s voice was as cold as ice, his face inscrutable. The apartment was silent, save for the soft sound of Judy weeping.

 

The rabbit finally managed to let out a choked “Nick…” in between sobs, but was unable to continue.

 

Nick’s face distorted in an angry snarl.  
  
“Nick what? I’m glad you remember my name now. “  
  
He leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen calmly, but his twitching tail betrayed his rage.”  
  
“Real shame you couldn’t remember it last night when you were fucking the brains out of that buck in _our_ bed.”  
  
Judy flinched, and her sobs started to descend in bawling territory. She caught her breath momentarily and attempted a response.  
  
“Nick… I am so, so sorry.” She stopped to sniffle and wipe tears from her face. “I was drunk, and stupid, and…”  
  
Nick interrupted her, his voice low and calm.  
  
“I get drunk too, Judy. Never screwed around on you.”  
  
He smiled sardonically.  
  
“Five years, and it turns out you didn’t really love me after all. But don’t worry; I’ll make it easy on you. Most of my stuff is already gone, my transfer request was approved, and I blocked your phone number. So the next time you feel the need to do what rabbits do, there won’t be anything to remind you that I loved you.”  
  
He started walking towards the door.  
  
“Nick!” Judy desperately tried to latch on to his paw, but he shook her loose.  
  
As he opened the door to what used to be _their_ apartment, he took one last look at her.  
  
“Bye, Carrots. Won’t be seeing you.”  
  
The door closed gently, and Judy cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the writer's equivalent of a Venus Fly Trap. I lure in readers with fluff, then slip in these insanely depressing chapters.
> 
> Again, I'm a terrible person.


	14. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into this fic! Feel free to leave word suggestions in the comments - if I can think of a good story to go along with it, I'd love to add it on here.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Also, this one is based on a real-life story.

"Come on, Carrots.  It's legal now."  
  
"It's legal in the state.  But it's still against  _federal law,_ Nick."

"So you're telling me that you grew up on a farm and never smoked weed?  Not once?"

"Never."

"Liar."

"Never touched it.  Have you ever smoked?"

"My ZPD application says 'no'."

"And I'm sure that's completely truthful."

"Wow.  Just because I'm a fox?  Way to be racist."

"You're impossible."

\---

"Okay, this bong is fox-sized, so I'll light it for you.  Just get your mouth over the top and inhale."

"Alright..."

"Ready?"

\---

"Duuuuuuuude, Nick.  I just thought of something."

"What?"  
  
"If you go to jail for tax evasion, you'd be living off of taxes as a result of not paying taxes."

"Okay Fluff, I'm cutting you off.  No more pot for you."

"Aw."

"I'll totally eat you out though."

"I'm down."


	15. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! As always, word suggestions in the comments are welcome.
> 
> Warning: contains spoilers for Frank Herbert's Dune.

Nick was a voracious reader.

Judy felt that she shouldn't have been all that surprised - Nick was brilliant, well-spoken, and thoughtful.  But the sight that greeted her when she stepped into Nick's apartment for the first time was still something of a shock.  
  
There were books  _everywhere_.  Shelves and shelves of them, creating a towering labyrinth that twisted throughout the rooms.  Just had considered herself a voracious reader, but her hobby paled in comparison to Nick's obsession.

Months later, when Judy began to pursue Nick romantically, she decided to do it through books.  She wanted to really get to  _know_ Nick, and asked to borrow his favorite book.

Frank Harebert's  _Dune_ wasn't the easiest to digest, but it did give her an excuse to sit on the couch with Nick in his cluttered apartment.  It gave her an excuse to see the way his eyes lit up, free of cynicism, when he talked about something that he loved.  I gave her an excuse to suggest that they watch the questionable 80s movie adaptation that very night.  It gave her an excuse to snuggle up next to him and, when House Atreides was betrayed, grasp his arm.  It gave her an excuse to pull his muzzle towards her and kiss him.  
  
As happiness bubbled up through every iota of Judy's body, she felt inexplicably thankful for Nick's books.


	16. Gift

"Again? Really?"

"Come on, Nick. They don't know any better."

"Who sends a 'You're Living in Sin' letter to their sister and her husband every holiday? What happened to fruitcakes? And ugly sweaters?"

"Let's just toss 'em the next time they show up."

"If they do it again can I send them pictures of us having sex?"

"No."


End file.
